Spying on a Spy
by Ameliamonfi
Summary: Alec has fallen in love with Magnus and he thinks their relationship is real. But how will he tell Magnus that he is trying to find spies and thinks that Magnus is one? But when his parents don't support LGBTQ he has no choice but to take Magnus down in his own.


**A/N Just some fanfiction about Magnus and Alec one of my favorite couples. Can Alec stay with Magnus even when his parents don't support LGBTQ? His sister is no help because she doesn't think that popular people should date unpopular people. Anyways, enjoy!!**

Authors POV

Alec had hardly ever imagined that he would end up with someone like Magnus. He had just transferred school the week before and he was still getting used to the new area and people. He worked at a restaurant as a waiter and hardly ever talked. He was shy and unpopular. At his school, popular people only dated popular people and the unpopulars dated unpopulars. They also never talked to anyone that wasn't in their friend group. Alec was lucky enough that Magnus noticed him, though he wasn't much. With shaggy black hair and dark eyes, Alec looked much like many other kids in his school so he wasn't really sure why Magnus liked him.

One afternoon, while Alec was still working he was surprised to see one of the most popular and beautiful kids in his school walk in. _Magnus_ he thought dreamily. Alec had a crush on Magnus and was still working up the courage to ask him on a date, though he knew it would never happen. Suddenly Alec realized that Magnus was headed towards him. Alec kept his head down and started to carry some more dishes. Magnus veered off at seeing this and went to talk to a group of other popular kids. Later Magnus came back to Alec and said, "Will your boss let you take a short break really quick?" He looked nervous upon asking this. Alec on the other hand was shocked. "You want to talk to me? B-but w-w-why?" he sputtered. Magnus just chuckled and said, "Can I just talk to you for a second?" Alex glanced around the restaurant nervously to see if his boss was watching. "I can talk for just a minute." Alec showed Magnus to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. They sat in silence for a bit until Magnus blurted, "I think that your really cute." Then he put a hand to his mouth and blushed. But all Alec saw was how gorgeous Magnus was. His dark brown eyes and long black hair. In the light of the booth he looked almost as if he was glowing. Alec leaned over and said, "Well I think your gorgeous."

Alec's POV

I couldn't believe it when Magnus actually admitted that he thought I was cute. I guess he had also been shy about telling me. Anyways, after that we talked for a little while until my boss yelled at me. But after he yelled at me he said just to go home and come back tomorrow for my next shift. As Magnus and I headed home we talked about a lot of things. Family, jobs, college, etc. But though we were getting to be better friends I couldn't tell Magnus about our real family job. We were retired Shadowhunters but resided to live in Idris so we could be spies for the Clave. After walking for a while we finally found a park and sat on a bench to enjoy the sunset. We sat in silence until I felt him pull on my shirt. He leaned in for a kiss and I just let myself embrace it. It was the best time I have ever spent with someone. Between kisses Magnus said, "This is really great. I love spending time with you." Soon though the amazing moment had to end because Magnus had to get home. I kissed him goodbye and started off to my house. When I arrived home my sister was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. She looked upset at me. "Why were you out so late? I know your work shift ends at 6:15 and it's 7:30! Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Alec looked at his feet but finally confessed, "Well, I was hanging out with this cool, nice guy named Magnus. And then after work we went to watch the sunset and then we started to talk and we didn't notice the time." By the time I finished my sister was shaking her head. "Who is this guy Magnus? Why haven't you told me about him? And you know that us unpopular people aren't allowed to hangout with the popular people," Isabelle scolded. "Calm down Iz, he's just a friend. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything." I laughed nervously. Iz gave me a hard glare. "Alec of you are hiding something from me - if I find out what that is this will end badly," she said. I hesitated not wanting to know how it would end so I finally gave up. "Fine, Magnus is my boyfriend and we were kissing that's why we didn't see the time. Are you happy now?" Isabelle stared at me in disbelief. Then without another word she exited the room. I sighed and went back into my room. As I set my bag down I felt my phone buzz. I gasped as I read the message: _I know it's kind of creepy that I just have ur # but I rly want to hang out with u some time. When r u free pls text some times we can hang ._ Alec smiled. He really liked spending time with Magnus so he quickly sent him a text back: _I'm free whenever u give me a time and I'll tell u if I can do it._ He set his phone down and shut his eyes. Later his mother called him for dinner. Alec had decided that he had to tell his parents about Magnus. He has never told them that he a gay and they had always wanted him to have a girlfriend, or at least a friend. As he sat down for dinner Isabelle glanced at him expectantly.

Magnus POV

As I walked away from Alec I really wanted to tell him that I didn't really need to see my parents. I was trying to avoid other people from his school to see him with an unpopular. Though I had sent Alec the text about hanging out another time I knew that I should have told Alec the truth. I did knew one person though, that could help _me_ find out the truth. I quickly packed a bag and headed for the subway. I got off and looked up the alley. My fathers home I knew, was close. I walked up the short alley and on the house all the way at the end said: Cahon Bane, Magician of the city. It was true that my father was a magician. He was the High Magician of Idris. I knocked lightly on the door. "Go away, I'm closed," said a muffled voice from inside. I sighed and said, "Dad, it's me." A moment later the door opened. "Come in," he said clearly exasperated. I walked in smelling the familiar scent of smoke and wood. I sat down on a stiff, dusty couch. My dad waited for me to say something. "Dad, do you know anything about the Lightwoods?" My dad was surprised at this comment. "Well I do know that they used to work as Shadowhunters but they all retired and became spy's for the Clave. They are trying to find anyone who was working for Valentine." I gasped. Alec was soon going to find out that my family was working for Valentine. "Do they know that we work for Valentine and are trying to spy on them?" I rubbed my hands together nervously. "No," my father said darkly. He had a wicked grin on his face. "But if they do, we will have to take care of them."


End file.
